


Not Alone

by SchoolBoredom



Category: Beyblade
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Random & Short, can be for anything, not really beyblade, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchoolBoredom/pseuds/SchoolBoredom
Summary: Ok here's my first try at a poem......please go easy on it and it's in Kai's POV. R&R





	Not Alone

Not Alone

I walk down an empty road;  
No one on it but me.  
I walk on this road alone;  
I feel alone.  
I got some friends;  
But I always, for some reason, feel alone.

There's a hole inside of me;  
I don't know why it's there, it just is.  
I feel like something is missing;  
I need to find that something that's missing;  
I have to find it, I must find it.

I'm looking everywhere I can think of;  
But I can't find it.  
I left my friends to look;  
Was that a good idea or not?  
I'm not sure anymore;  
Maybe they can help, if I ask them.

My friends agreed to help me look;  
But we still can't find it.  
I wish I knew more;  
So we can look better.  
My friends are disappointed;  
I am too, we've tried everything, maybe we should stop.

I walk down an empty road again;  
No one on it but me, or so I think.  
There walking towards me is a girl;  
She looks like she's been on this road before.  
For some reason, I don't feel alone anymore;  
We talk and I realize I was looking for a person, not a thing.

I walk down an empty road;  
No one on it but us.  
I walk on this road, with the girl I met;  
She is my sister, and I don't feel alone anymore.  
I found what I was looking for;  
And I am happy again like I was when I was little.

END


End file.
